Soothing Voice
by highland-daughter
Summary: Sometimes it was nice to just sit and listen to the Trickster speak. That smooth voice was unlike anything Clint had ever heard before and he could listen to it for hours. Loki/Clint


_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Marvel and Sally Gardner. I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating:** K_

_**Warning:** Pure unadulterated fluff!_

_**Author:**__ I was listening to the audiobook of _"The Red Necklace"_ by Sally Gardner (it's read by Tom Hiddleston in case you didn't know) and had this sudden idea of Loki reading the book to Hawkeye. I hope you enjoy reading this because I most certainly enjoyed writing it._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Loki was reclined on the bed, back against the headboard, book in hand when Clint entered the bedroom. The archer had no idea how long the trickster God had been there, but judging by the fact that the book was opened about halfway he suspected Loki had been there a while. That or he was a very fast reader.

Green eyes glanced up at him for a moment before returning the book. Clint smirked as he watched Loki's lips twitch as though he were trying to form words or about to start reading aloud. Quickly stripping out of his gear and changing into a pair of sweatpants, Clint walked over and climbed onto the bed, careful not to disturb Loki, who had yet to speak or otherwise acknowledge his presence beyond the earlier glance.

Settling next to the trickster, Clint managed to get a look at the title of the book. _The Red Necklace_. He'd never heard of it. But then again he wasn't much of a reader. The few books he did read were usually crime-dramas or spy novels. The book Loki held was probably a romance or something similar. Definitely not his type of book. He had just closed his eyes, thinking he'd get some sleep until Loki was finished his book, only to open them again when Loki's arm slipped around him.

"Do you know much about the French Revolution, Clinton?"

Clint blinked, looking up at Loki owlishly, and frowned. "Umm…some French king and his queen had their heads cut off…I think…history was never my strong subject in school." He paused, frown deepening. "Why do you ask?"

"Darcy loaned me this book and it's set on the eve of the Revolution." Loki turned the page, though his hand never left Clint's shoulder. "There's even a serial murderer and a boy who can read minds. Very fascinating."

"Oh? I thought it was a sappy romance or something."

Loki's lips quirked up in the corners. His eyes sparkling with delight. "Apparently so did Darcy when she purchased it," the trickster chuckled, page turning once more. "Though she did read the book entirely before suggesting it."

"Uh huh," Clint mumbled, snuggling closer to Loki. "You said something about a serial killer…what is he, something like Jack the Ripper?"

"In the sense that he targets women yes but not the same brutality. It's more…delicate."

Clint lifted his head and looked at Loki's face. "Only you would call a serial killer's MO delicate."

Loki chuckled, leaning down a bit to give Clint a quick peck on the cheek. "Indeed," he said as he sat back up. "Though the story itself is beautifully well written. Would you like me to read it to you?"

Clint's eyebrow lifted in query. "You want to read to me?"

Loki nodded. "Some people find listening to a novel better than reading it," he explained as the page turned again. "Did you know that it stems from our parents reading us bedtime stories when we were children? It feeds into the need for such similar and cherished intimacy and…"

"And you're psycho babbling. Did you spend the day spying on Doctor Banks again?"

Loki grinned even as he reached up and flicked Clint's ear, earning a pout from his lover. "The woman is very interesting. Her patients more so." He rubbed his fingers over Clint's ear, a soothing gesture to comfort the sting he'd inflicted. "And you've yet to answer my question."

"Which one?"

"Would you like me to read it to you, Clinton?"

Clint saw the brief hopeful glint in Loki's eyes and knew this was something his lover truly wanted to do. Smiling, he leaned up, briefly kissing the trickster before settling back down, his head resting on Loki's shoulder. "Read away," he said as he draped an arm over Loki's abdomen. "I warn you now that I may fall asleep on you though."

Loki chuckled, turning back to the first page of the book. "That's fine, Clinton," he said as he rubbed his hand over Clint's shoulder.

Clint drew a deep breath and relaxed fully just as Loki began to read.

_"This is Paris. Here the winds of change are blowing. Whispering their discontent into the very hearts of her citizens. A Paris waiting for the first slow turn of a wheel that will bring with it a revolution the like of which Europe has never known."_

Clint smiled almost sleepily as he listened to Loki's voice. He honestly didn't pay much attention to the story itself, though he did catch all the important details. His focus was entirely on Loki's voice and the gentle timbre of it. It was just as soothing as the trickster's touch could be and Clint wondered why he'd never noticed that before. He also wondered why he'd never had Loki read aloud before. It was a glorious and pleasant experience.

Loki knew the exact moment Clint had fallen asleep. The archer's body relaxed completely against him, breathing evened out and deepened. He could have stopped reading, could have put the book aside and cuddled with his sleeping lover, but when he stopped for a moment Clint began to stir and he started reading again. A smile gracing his face.

This wasn't exactly how he'd predicted this evening going but it was nice none the less.

Running his hand over Clint's shoulder he knew they'd have to do this again.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Fin!_


End file.
